


Between the Shadows, Light

by misbegotten



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: She likes all the bits of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words prompt](http://www.imzy.com/100words/): "The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater." ~ J.R.R. Tolkien. It's entirely possible that the prompt is longer than the drabble. ;)

Flynn flies by the seat of his pants.

Eve likes the seat of his pants. She likes all the bits of him. 

They don't entirely trust each other, though. That grieves her. It infuriates her. It's the truth. He comes and goes on his own whim (fine, on missions), he denigrates her plans (they're good plans!), he thinks that peril passes for a date (okay, he just _gets_ her).

"What's that for?" he asks after she kisses him thoroughly.

"Nothing," she says with a smile.

They don't trust each other, yet. But apparently they love one another. Sometimes, that's enough.


End file.
